Prit, celui qui croyait prendre !
by Hamleto
Summary: Il aurait put y réfléchir à deux fois ! Se dire que cela n'en valait pas la peine, qu'il n'avait qu'à faire comme les autres et penser à autre chose...mais non! La tentation était trop forte! Elle était là, à le narguait...personne n'aurait put y résister (selon lui)!


**_Salut nous revoilà !_**

**_J'espère que n'avons pas était trop longue ? Si c'est le cas...on est vraiment désoler! *^*_**

**_Alors pour faire cours il s'agit d'un One-Shot du même style que le précédent, en gros - et je pris pour que se soit le cas - c'est une histoire pour passer du bon temps et pour bien rigoler ! XP_**

**_Vous le remarquerez dés les premières quinzaines de lignes, qu'il y a un personnage qui ne fait pas partie de l'univers de Fairy Tail, ou du moins qui n'est pas l'œuvre de Hiro Mashima. En effet il s'agit de Mieko, crée par Lero-chan et Moi. Normalement elle aurait dut faire sa première apparition dans une Fanfic de plusieurs chapitres car elle est plutôt spéciale._**

**_Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle est blonde vénitienne, elle fait presque la taille d'Erza, son pécher mignon c'est la tarte au citron, elle adore faire la sieste et Oh! Oui j'ai oubliée un détail c'est une Dragonne Slayer!_**

**_Bon je crois que j'ai tout dit, sur-ce bonne lecture ! :)_**

**_Ps: Pour cette histoire, je suis aussi en collaboration avec Kazuchi ! ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Prit, celui qui croyait prendre !<strong>

- Hum hum hum…

- Heu Sting ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? le questionna Rogue qui venait de quitter des yeux son livre pour s'attarder sur l'aire, bien trop espiègle, de son ami.

- Hum hum…

- Sting ?!

- Tu verras Rogue, tu verras, fit l'interpellé en s'éloignant vers la cuisine de la guilde, le sourire aux lèvres.

Rogue, qui avait finit par mettre de coter sa lecture, le regardait avec méfiance. En effet, il était à peine midi et au sein de la guilde de Fairy Tail, pour une fois, il y régnait un calme absolue. Erza s'apprêtait à manger son précieux fraisier à la crème, Lucy et Reby discuter sur les prochaines parutions romancières, sous l'œil discret de Gajeel. Le Maître et Mirajeane conversaient tranquillement. Et, par miracle, Natsu, qui s'empiffrait, Grey coincé dans les bras de Juvia, s'ignoraient totalement. Quant à Mieko, elle pratiquait un Art qu'elle connaissait mieux que personne : La sieste. Affalée sur la table au coté d'Erza.

En conclusion, pas de bagarres, pas de disputes à en alertait toute la ville. Ce qui voulait surtout dire, que ce n'était pas le moment de mettre le feu aux poudres ! Mais, visiblement, son ami blond n'était pas de cet avis.

- Bon, je pense que ça devrai le faire ! Tu en penses quoi ?

- Heu…eh bien…

Le Dragon Slayer de L'Ombre ne su quoi dire perturbé par se qui se présenter devant lui. Son camarade, qui était revenu de la pièce de derrière le bar, avait disposé un sac contenant, à vue d'œil, de la farine et un seau d'eau sur la table.

- Sting qu'as-tu en tête ? s'exclama le mage brun perplexe, s'entant le danger venir.

Ignorant sa demande, Sting continua dans sa lancer et tout en prenant le sac dans ses bras,

- Dis-moi, les Raijin, ils sont bien partis en mission ? dit-il en prenant soin d'ouvrir le sac sans en renverser.

- Oui,…

- Avec Luxus ?! le coupa-t-il en assistant bien sur ce point.

- Oui, mais pourq…

Et là, les méninges de Rogue fusères comme jamais en voyant où se poser le regard de son compagnon. Il comprit ! Certes, il s'avait que son ami aimait, il riait même jusqu'à dire qu'il raffolait de chaque moments que lui permettait « la vie », pour importuner sa meilleure amie, Mieko. Et, celle-ci, plongée dans le monde des songes, ne s'entait pas le danger venir. Car de la façon la plus silencieuse, se déplacent de manière à faire le moins de bruits possible, Sting se dirigeait droit vers elle, munit de son seau et du sac de farine, en arborant un large sourire déjà tout excité par se qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Pour Rogue…Sting était mort ! Alors ni une ni deux, il s'éloigna de la catastrophe imminente, son bouquin en main.

Quant au Dragon Slayer de la Lumière, qui se trouvait à présent à coter de « sa proie » ne remarqua pas le silence pesant qui venait de se glisser dans la salle. Tout le monde le fixait, absorbés et pétrifiés pour certains, sachant qu'il courrait à sa perte et par la même occasion à la leur aussi ! Erza ayant terminée son « délice du midi » observa avec défiance le Dragon Slayer. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre.

- Sting, je te le déconseille.

Celui-ci ne l'écoutait même pas et tenait le seau d'eau au-dessus de la tête blonde vénitienne endormie.

- Sting arrête ça tout…

- Chut ! lui dit-il en faisant les gros yeux, tu vas la réveiller.

Et délicatement, tout en douceur, il commença à faire pencher le récipient. L'eau avait atteint le bord. Toute la salle retenait son souffle. Cela en devenait tellement insupportable, que Grey et Natsu s'étaient brusquement retrouvés pour se serrer l'un contre l'autre prit de panique.

Erza, dans une toute dernière tentative,

- Sting, par pitié ne fa…

FLAAACH !

D'un bon Mieko se réveilla le souffle coupé !

- HAAA, QUEL EST L'ENF…

- Et la touche finale !

PROUFF !

Elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'on lui déversa dessus un sac entier de farine.

Silence. Qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu, grâce à notre petit farceur.

- HAHAHA, si tu voyais ta tête, Oh t'es trop mignonne HAHAHA, s'exclama le mage blond, écroulé sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux.

Personne n'osait faire un bruit, un geste. A leurs yeux, Sting était juste suicidaire.

Mieko voyait rouge. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais la chose était évidente, Sting ne sera plus de ce monde et pas plus tard que tout de suite !

- STING ! hurla-t-elle

L'interpellé arrêta ses fou rires et la regarda avec son éternelle sourire de vainqueur.

- Ooh ça va, c'était qu'une blague ! Un coup sous la douche et se sera parti, Hop !, dit-il d'un claquement de doigts.

_ - *Il me prend vraiment pour une…je vais me l'faire !*_ pensa notre Dragonne Slayer en serrant les dents.

Se relevant le plus calmement possible

- Une blague ?! Une simple, _petite_, blague ?! dit-elle une veine sur la tempe et un tic au sourcil.

- …heu…oui…

Sting faisait moins le fière tout d'un coup. Sa camarade, sa « petite batterie », comme il aimait toujours l'appelait, laissa entrevoir sur son visage un sourire qui lui fit plus l'effet de sueurs froides que d'un soulagement.

- Haha, mais oui suis'je bête, se n'est qu'une _simple blague_…continua-t-elle

Puis, sans effacer – ni même cacher – son sourire, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle la ferma dans un violent fracas.

Sting devint blême.

- Mais oui, mais oui qu'une simple petite blague, disait-elle en cheminant entre les tables, pour finir sa route devant son « crétin d'illuminé » comme elle, elle aimait l'appelait.

Le pauvre déglutit.

La mage blonde vénitienne tapota gentiment la tête du Dragon Slayer le sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh bien…on va donc continuer à s'amuser, hein, quand dis-tu ?

- Heu, c'est-a-d…

- Tu m'attends là ? le coupa-t-elle

- Non…je crois que je HAAA…

Le blond n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver qu'il se retrouva clouer au sol, relier à celui-ci par des liens d'énergie.

_ - *La garce*_ pesta Sting intérieurement.

Il entendit la porte claquée et le silence s'installa de nouveaux. Un lourd silence.

- Dit, quelqu'un pourrai venir me détacher…s'il-vous-plaît, chuchota-t-il.

Pas de réponses. Il tourna la tête vers la seule présence qui avait eu le cran de rester à proximité de « l'inéluctable catastrophe ».

- J'espère que tu plaisantes !? s'exclama Erza plus qu'étonnée.

- Oh aller…elle-va-me-tu-er !, s'efforça-t-il ne dire le plus bas possible.

- HA ! Tu l'as bien cherché !

Sting se fit violence…contre lui-même. Il pouvait bien faire un effort, il n'avait qu'un seul mot à dire, qu'un seul.

- Pitié ! L'implora-t-il les yeux larmoyant.

Erza se délecter de la situation. Il faut dire que le nombre de fois où elle a put voir Sting la supplier de la sorte ou montrer tout simplement une quelconque faiblesse, peut se compter sur les doigts de la main. A l'heure actuelle on dénombre tel acte au rang de…un.

- Jamais ! Je tiens à ma vie, _Moi_ !

Sur ces mots la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, faisant place à une jeune fille débordant d'idées malsaines.

- Stiiing regarde se que j'ai trouvée, de l'eau, du lait, de la farine, des œufs, du sucre et j'ai même du chocolat fondu, ça va être un régal. Tu vas a-do-rer ! s'extasia-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

_ - *Je vais mourir*_ pensa-t-il désespéré

Il surprit le regard d'Erza. « Courage » il lui disait.

- Alooors mmm, par quoi on commence…Ah oui ! Tu sais un bon cuisinier doit toujours avoir son plan de travail propre, on nettoie le tout ?!

Il n'eu pas le temps de protester, qu'elle déversa sur lui un seau d'eau glacé.

- AAaaah, la vache esp'de…

- PARDON !renchérit-elle le regard noir.

_ - *Je suis mort*_

- Donc on début avec la farine.

PROUFF !

Le malheureux fut entièrement recouvert de farine.

- HAHA Sting, là, c'est sur on peut vraiment dire que tu es le fil du dragon blanc, héhé !

- Je te hais, cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

- Ah voila ! Ensuite on ajoute le sucre. Mince, il risque de ne pas tenir sur tes vêtements couvert de farine. Pssss…tu ne m'aides pas tu sais !

- Ha-ha ! Tu en as d'autres des comme ca ?

Et avec la plus grande évidence du monde – l'ignorant par la même occasion – et munit de son sourire « innocent »

- Tampis on va le mettre sur tes cheveux trempés !

- Arrr, arrête ça !

- Mais Sting ?! Je te fais un massage, tu n'aimes pas ? lui demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux ronds d'enfants.

- Non mais je…Arrr, arrête…c'est pas…Arrr, ce n'est _pas_ un massage _ça_ ! Arrr…tu vas me broyer la tête ! Mais arrête !

- Orrrr, ne fait pas le difficile, voyons, profite un peu !

_ - * Mais quelle garce, mais quelle garce !*_

- Oh je sais ! s'exclama-t-elle

_ - *Non, tu-ne-sais-rien ! Par pitié, stoppait cette folle !* _

- Lucy !

- Oui ! sursauta la jeune constellationniste, un problème ?

- Non tout va bien, répondit-elle avec un magnifique sourire. Dis-moi l'œuf, c'est connu pour avoir des qualités bénéfiques pour le cuir chevelu, hein ?

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Lucy ne put que s'extasier devant l'idée qui germée dans la tête de son amie. Il faut dire que depuis tout à l'heure personne ne s'était interposé, prenant bien trop de plaisir à voir, leur cher ami Sting se faire torturer par la belle blonde.

- Alors Lucy ?

Sortant de ses pensées, la mage regarda le Dragon Slayer, littéralement plaqué au sol. Elle devinait bien que le regard du jeune homme émettait un appel de détresse.

- Tu parles d'un shampoing aux œufs ? Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois. C'est excellent pour les cheveux, ça les rend plus doux et plus brillant. Et puis n'oublie pas non plus le lait, c'est très bon pour la peau, lança-t-elle avec satisfaction.

_ - *La traite*_ pensa-t-il rageusement

- T'attend ça mon grand, aller hop ! Un peu de lait pour le corps et un shampoing aux œufs, un !

Ainsi elle se mit à malaxer, sans retenue, son crane gorgé de sucre et d'environ cinq ou six œufs et un peu de farine, discrètement rajoutée.

- Mmm, je sens que cela va être extra ! Tu ne trouve pas Erza ?

L'écarlate essaya d'étouffer son rire – en vain – mais cela suffit à Mieko.

- Et pour finir…

- BON, là je pense que tu en assez fais ! Tu t'es bien amuser, je dirais même, bien venger ! Je suis recouvert de tout et de rien, alors STOP ! cracha Sting, plus qu'impatient.

Silence.

- Je disais donc que je vais ajouter le chocolat, dit-elle sans lui accordait un regard. C'est du noir, 70% je crois…mon p'tit Sting tu aimes le chocolat ?

- NON, hurla-t-il

- Oh…dommage !

Et pour donner vie à l'ignorance totale qu'elle lui accordait, elle le tartina, le badigeonna de chocolat noir fondu.

- Voilà finit ! Qui veut goûter ?

- Fait voir, lança Erza en faisant glisser son index sur le bras du condamner.

- Verdict ?!

- Heuuu…ça manque de cuisson.

- De cuisson ? se questionna la dragonne slayer

- Oui tu as raison Erza, renchérit Lucy qui c'était jointe à elles.

- Voyons…Arg ! C'est très sucré, dit Reby écœurée.

- Si ce n'est que ça qui vous dérangent et bien…se dit-elle pour elle-même dans une « intense réflexion ». Mira, tu aurais un four ?

- UN QUOI ? hurla Sting

- Ba quoi ? s'étonna la vénitienne, il faut cuire le gâteau, dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Sting n'en pouvait plus, ok, il l'avait compris, il l'avait mérité. Mais là ! Cette fille est complètement cinglée ! Le faire cuire !? Non mais ça ne va pas bien ! Puis sans se poser plus de questions, il concentra sa magie dans ses poings et put défaire les liens qui le retenaient, jusque là, à sa merci.

Faisant comme si de rien n'était, Mieko garda son large sourire et avança vers le mage blond - qui par ailleurs n'était plus si blond que ça sous tout ce chocolat. A cette pensée elle se força à retenir son rire.

- Ça va Sting ? demanda-t-elle indifférente à ce qu'il préparait.

- TOI…espèce de salle…de petite…

Celui-ci, au fur et à mesure que défilaient ses injures, s'approchait de son ex-tyran, en prenant soins de récolter entre ses mains une sorte de grosse boule de pâte marron.

- Mais voyons détend toi, ce n'est juste qu'une blag…

PLAF ! En plein sur le visage !

Il avait déposé… ou plutôt, ÉCRASER sur sa tête sa fameuse constitution sucrée.

- Attend ! Il fit mine de chercher, pris l'un des seaux d'eau et fit couler se qui l'en restait sur elle. Désolé il manquait un p'tit truc. Franchement c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

- Je vais te…sala petit merdeux !

Mieko rassembla par terre, de la même manière que Sting, une boule de pâte, plutôt blanche, et la logea sur sa face ! Du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait. La malheureuse, le projectile atterrit, malencontreusement, sur Rogue – éclaboussant son livre pas la même occasion.

- Oups…fut la seule chose qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche.

- Heu Rogue ? l'appela Sting, inquiet vu la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Se précipitant à la rencontre du mage des ténèbres – tout en gardant une certaine distance – Mieko tenta de s'excuser.

- Pardon pardon Rogue, je suis vraiment désoler, je te promets que je ne voulais pas te viser ! Mais bon…

Elle échangea un furtif regard avec le blond. Soudain ils se mirent à hurler de rire, allongés sur le sol, pliés en deux.

- HAHAHA, mon pauvre Rogue si tu pouvais voir, HAHA, clama Mieko.

- Eh ! Mon pote, le blanc, tu sais que ça te va bien ! HAHAHA ! dit Sting en s'écroulant de plus belle.

- Aaaah ! Sting grouille toi, il arrive !

- Vite tirons-nous, haha ! cria le mage blond toujours prit par l'hystérie.

En effet, dans leur scène de fou rire intense, ils n'avaient pas remarqués un Rogue Cheney plus noir que jamais s'approchait, lentement, les poings serrés, menaçants.

A présent dans toute la guilde, on apercevait trois mages, dont deux complètements euphoriques, qui courraient dans la bâtis. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva ! Dans la « bataille course-poursuite », les deux blonds avaient finit par entraîner le reste de la guilde, à force d'esquiver les projectiles, qui finissaient le trajet en heurtant les mauvaises cibles.

De l'extérieur on pouvait entendre les rires – ressemblant plus à des hurlements – qui ne passaient pas du tout inaperçus aux oreilles des passants. Surtout auprès du Dragon Slayer de la Foudre qui rentré avec son équipe après une rude mission.

- Pfff, aller c'est reparti, dit dans un souffle las Evergreen

- Ils sont en train de tout sans d…

Fried se stoppa net en voyant fuser des éclaires autour de son, vénéré, mage de foudre.

- Heu Luxus…

- Dés que je chope l'auteur de ce foutu bordel…

- Ohoh, les gars ça va chauffer, s'extasia déjà, impatient Bixrow.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors cela vous à plus ?<strong>_

_**Comme la dernière fois, on encourage toute les critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises) pour nous améliorer, alors aller s'y! ;)**_


End file.
